Prom Night Gone Wrong
by broken heart 2011
Summary: Emma Lee's sr. year is like no other. On her prom night, her boyfriends cheats on her, she goes back in time to Jack's world, travel to the fountain of youth, and then head towards dead man's chest, plus other events throughout her encounter with Jack.
1. Chapter 1

"How do I look?" Emma Lee asked herself. She was excited for her senior year prom night. Kyle had been her boyfriend since the end of her junior year, and she still was excited every time she had a date with him. She stared back at her reflection, showing her low cut, dark blue prom dress. She switched the diamond necklace for a simple chain with a blue gem on it. This necklace had been in her family since for generations and generations and was past down to her. She was going to where the diamond necklace that Kyle got her, but decided that the blue one looked better. He was always buying her little gifts & for her birthday he had bought her a diamond necklace.

"Emma Lee, Kyle is here," her mom said up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming," she said back while she headed down the stairs. When she descended the stairs, Kyle's deep blue eyes never left her brown eyes. Emma Lee took in his white, three piece suit, and then looked back to his handsomely tanned face.

"You ready to go?" he asked with his southern drawl.

"Pictures first," mom said before Emma Lee could reply, not that she could trust her voice. He took her breath away in his suit. He handed her corsage for her wrist. "Smile," mom said before she started flashing away with her camera. Dad was finally the one who said that she had taken enough pictures for tonight and that they better get going.

As Emma Lee and Kyle made their way to his truck, Kyle slipped his arm around her waist and whispered, "I thought we would never get out of there," Emma Lee couldn't help but giggle. Kyle always knew what to say to make her laugh. He opened her door when they reached his truck, but before he let her in, he stole a quick kiss.

"Good thing that the door blocked their view," Emma Lee said breathlessly. He chuckled deep in his throat and picked her up around the waist and set her in the truck as if she was nothing but a feather, winked, and then shut the door. She loved it when he chuckled and watched him as he walked around to his and hopped in. He started the truck and took off to town.

"I'm surprised your mom didn't come out with the camera," Kyle joked.

"You know she has pictures up all around the house, she'd never miss something like this,"

"I'm still surprised,"

"Tell me 'bout it,"

"Well, she always has her camera and never stops taken' pic… o.k. o.k. I'll stop," he said when Emma Lee playfully smacked him on the arm, not even trying to hide his smile. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the center of the truck. They sat in silence as he made the ten minute drive into town. When they reached the high school, Kyle jumped out of the truck and ran over to her side and helped her down. Even with her three inch heels on, her current height of 5" 8' was still no match to his 6" 1' and his broad shoulders. He ushered her into the high school for her last prom night. They walked in and, after the photographer took their picture, they headed for their table.

"I swear I'll be blind before we go home,"

"Then I guess I'll drive,"

"You know the dr. said that you can't drive with your medication," Last week Emma Lee had fallen and had gotten a large cut in her leg and was put on anti-biotic and was advised not to drive until she was taken off the medicine.

"I no, at least its is only for another two days, and I'll get my stitches out then two,"

"Well I can take them out with my pocket knife cheaper then what the doctor can. Don't worry, I won't use the dull one," He joked. "It's your choice if you want to have shorts on or not," Emma Lee blushed a deep red when he whispered the last part. He knew that she was waiting for her wedding night for that, and he respected that, but he would around about it when he got the chance.

"You know you are so cute when your blush," he whispered into her ear. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When the kiss ended, he grabbed her around the waist and held her close.

"Emmy!" shouted her best friend Stephanie when she walked in with her date Nathan.

"Hey Steph," Emma Lee replied. "You're just in time for the food,"

After the food was served, everyone ate carefully, while they chatted with each other. When everyone was finished, the tables were cleared away to make room for the dance floor. The DJ wasted no time getting the dance started. After a few fast songs, the DJ finally played a slow song. Kyle grabbed Emma Lee by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. When he found a good spot, he stopped and put her arms around his neck and pulled her close to him by her waist. Emma Lee rested her head against his chest and snuggled into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. They swayed back and forth to the music and forgot about everyone else. When the song ended, they stood there wrapped in each others arms for a second.

"Do you want a pop?" Kyle asked.

"Mountain Dew please."

"Be right back," and he headed out the doors and down the hall. Emma Lee headed to sit down by Steph and Nate.

"Where did Kyle go?" Steph asked.

"Get some pop. Just think, graduation is almost here."

"I no, I can't wait to get out of here," they talked on about graduation and Emma Lee realized Kyle hadn't come back yet.

"I'm going to see what is taking his so long," Emma Lee said as she headed out to look for Kyle. When she found him, he was holding Sara (a classmate of Emma Lee's) in his arms while they were kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You bastard!" Emma Lee shouted before she ran out of the high school. She sprinted as fast as she could run in heels, but it didn't matter much, he was a farmer and a football player. He caught up to her before she even ran a block.

"Emma Lee, wait," he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," and she jerked her arm free.

"Let me explain…"

Emma Lee interrupted him, "There is nothing to explain. You can't kiss someone on the lips and have everything be ok," and she started to walk away again.

"Emma Lee, please stop. Let's talk about this."

"I'm going home."

"That's 8 miles. Let's go back to my truck and talk."

"I don't ride with cheaters," Emma Lee said out loud, but to herself she said, "Don't let him see you cry."

"I didn't cheat on you. Just let me explain. Emma Lee please uncover your ears."

Emma Lee kept on walking with her hands over her ears. He grabbed her by the arm to uncover her ears. She turned around and slapped him with her free arm. The look of shock and anger hurt Emma Lee deeply. She told herself, "He hurt you first." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as if she was only a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go Kyle, or I'll scream."

"Scream all you want, but I want you to listen to me so I'm taking you to my truck so we can talk."

Emma Lee kicked and hit at him, but only stopped to open his truck door.

"It looks like ta gurl don't wanna go wit' ya," said someone from behind, but Emma Lee didn't get a chance to see who it was because Kyle turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Why don't you set the gurl down lassy," all Emma Lee could tell was that her heart was broke and some guy was trying to lend her a hand.

"She's just upset, and I'm trying to get her home," Kyle explained as he set her down in the truck. This was when she got her first good look at the guy trying to help her. She couldn't believe it, it was Captain Jack Sparrow. He appeared to be really interested in her necklace, or so she hoped. Either way, she was uncomgortable with him staring at her chest.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend's chest," Kyle demanded when he realized what he was staring at.

"I'm not your girlfriend, I stopped being your girlfriend when you were sucking that bitch's face!"

"Sounds like she's mad at ya ta me," Jack stated.

"Damn right I'm mad at him," Emma Lee said as she jumped out of the truck.

"Emma Lee, please get back in the truck."

"No, I'd rather go with him instead of you."

"Emma Lee, don't. I'll take you home."

"Ta lady don't wanna go wit' ya. Why not let her go lassy?"

"It's dark and cold and she lives eight miles away, you do the math."

"I have relatives in town," and with that she started walking again. Kyle grabbed her by the arm.

"Emma Lee, wait. I'll take you home."

She tried to get her arm free, but he was too strong. Then Jack bit his arm, making Kyle let go of her. Before Emma Lee had a chance to run, Jack picked her up and threw her across his shoulder and started running.

"Put me down, I'm going to my aunt's housetwo blocks away, I don't need your help."

Before Jack could reply, Kyle came running up from behind and tackled them. All three of them fell to the ground.

"Ouch! My ankle," Emma Lee screamed. Kyle and Jack rolled off of her and she took off her shoe for some relief. Kyle knelt down and inspected her ankle. "Leave it alone, I just fell on it wrong. Its fine." She tried to get up without putting much pressure on it and Kyle moved to help her. "No, you've done enough." Before she could get far, the whole world started to turn and she found herself on a ship. "What the hell just happened?" Emma Lee asked in a shocked voice. She was glad to see Kyle, but she didn't go to him.

"Well there, its really quite simple. I simply traveled to the future just like when I came back from Davy Jones's locker. Then when I found what I was looking for, I came back," Jack said as if everyone did it. "Now, where's my rum."

"That's crazy," Kyle said as he walked towards Emma Lee.

"And yet, here ya are," Jack replied.

"Well, how do we get back?" Kyle asked.

"Well I guess that's your problem lassy."

"Now hold on here, you brought us here, so your getting us back."

"Or yall do what?" after a pause Jack continued, "That's what I thought. Now if yall excuse me, I got to find myself some rum."


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you please listen to me?" Kyle asked Emma Lee.

"I'm going to ask Jack what I need to do to get back." Emma Lee headed in the direction that Jack went.

"Emma Lee, please listen," Kyle followed her.

"Jack! Captain Jack Sparrow! Where did you go?" Emma Lee shouted.

"Miss, stop yelling. Won't get notin done by yellin. Now, what do ya want with ol' witty Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He kidnapped me from the future and I need to go back," Emma Lee explained.

"Oh, so you're the one he needed."

"What?"

"So ol' Jack didn't tell ya yet. Well that's just ol' Jack for ya."

"Tellin stories again Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said from behind him.

"Ah yes sir, no sir, sorry sir," Gibbs stuttered.

"How am I suppose to get home?" Emma Lee asked Jack.

"Don't know what ya talkin bout," Jack replied with an innocent look on his face.

"You know damn well what she's talking about," Kyle said angrily behind her.

"How do ya don't know what I know lassy," Jack replied.

"Don't get smart with me. Now tell us how we can get back."

"Alright. We need ta go ta the Fountain of Youth and retrieve the coin necklace from it, and then go ta the Dead Man's chess and have her blood on the coin and set it on the chess."

"Why her blood?" Kyle asked.

"Because she is a descendant of a pirate."

"How do you that?" Kyle asked.

"Because of that necklace. That is the necklace that ol' Black Jack gave his son to pass on down to his son."

"Ok, but if you're pulling a fast one on us, then I'm going to strangle you with my own two hands. You here?"

"Why yes I can hear lassy. I can hear the ocean and people talkin nonsense," Jack replied sarcastically.

"How do you get to the Fountain of Youth?" Emma Lee asked.

"Leave that to me," Jack replied.

"Well until then, where exactly will we be staying?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not staying with you. I'll sleep on deck before I sleep in the same room as you."

"Calm down ya two," Gibbs said. "This young lass and I can bunk with the crew and the young lady can have my room."

"Thank you Gibbs. Can you please show me where your room is then."

"Right this way ma'am."

Gibbs started leading her to her room. "Kyle go away. I don't want to be by you anymore."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kyle asked gloomily.

"Yes."

"Ok, just remember, if you need any help or someone is getting fresh with you or you change your mind, just holler for me."

Emma Lee turned around, "Lead the way Gibbs."

When Gibbs opened the door to his room, he asked, "Why so harsh on the lass?"

"Caught him cheating on me," Emma Lee replied.

"Sorry ta here that ma'am."

"You didn't do anything and there's nothing you can do. Thanks for giving me your room."

"Not at all ma'am. I'll leave you alone then," and he shut the door behind him.

She looked around the dark room. She saw a lamp on the small table by the bed. After a few matches, she finally got it lit. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Emma Lee asked as she opened the door for Gibbs.

"Kyle asked me ta find ya somthin ta change into."

"Thanks Gibbs." Once she shut the door, she blocked the door with herself so she could change without worrying about unwanted guests. With a more comfortable change of cloths on, she blew out the lamp and tried to sleep. While she waited for sleep to over come her, she finally let the tears slide down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to hear if you guys think they should get back together or not. All thoughts are welcome.

Broken heart 2011

"So Jack, when do we arrive at the Fountain of Youth?" Emma Lee asked around noon the next day.

"We'll get there."

Annoyed with his answer, Emma Lee wondered off to find something to do. Everywhere she went, she heard whistles and pirates trying to flirt with her. Pintel walked up to her, "Ah, um. So Kyle asked me to give ya this." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks Pintel," she said as she took it, and walked to her room. When she got inside her room, she sat on the bed and tried to convince herself to read it. She just sat there, staring at it. Two hours later, she finally convinced herself to read it.

_Dearest Emma Lee,_

_Since you won't let me talk to you, I decided to write it out. When I went to get your pop, Sarah was out there. She knew that I applied to the UNL for a football scholarship and she asked about it. I was going to tell you at prom, but I'll tell you now, I got accepted. She was so happy for me that she gave me a hug and kissed me. I didn't kiss her. That was when you came out. Please forgive me. It is tearing me up inside having you mad at me. All I'm asking for is for you to forgive me. If you're happier without me, then you don't have to take me back. I want you to be happy._

_All yours, _

_Kyle_

Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the letter. "How do I know this is true?" Emma Lee asked herself out loud. "Why must love be so complicated?"

"Emma Lee?" Kyle whispered from the door.

"I didn't here the door open," *Sniff* "What are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped the tears away.

"I haven't seen you in a while, so I decided to check up on you, I see you have read my letter. I would have told you in person, but you wouldn't let me explain. Will you take my apology?"

"I got one question for you. When she started to kiss you, why didn't you try to pull away?"

"I'm sorry Emma Lee, I was so surprised by her reaction that I couldn't think straight."

"Oh yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. You just like the attention so much. Well you can have her."

"Emma Lee, it's not like that…"

Emma Lee wouldn't let him finish, "I think it is, and before I start screaming, you might wanna leave."

"Emma Lee, I was stupid."

"You bet you were."

"I know. Please realize that I'm truly sorry. Please look into your heart and find that I'm serious and forgive me please. I can't stand you being mad at me."

"So you want me to ease your conscious. Well then, I forgive you. Now leave."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. What I really want is for you to be happy. I wish you would be happy with me, but if you're happier without me, then I guess I'll let you go. I love you enough to let you go to be happy. Before you make that decision, I want you to think long and hard and choose what will make you happier," and Kyle slowly left the room.

A fresh wave of tears feel down Emma Lee's face as her mind argued with her, "Take him back, he misses you."

"But he cheated on me."

"He explained that."

"How do I know he wasn't lying to me?"

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, I just don't wanna get hurt again."

"Emma Lee, that guy was a player, and that was before Kyle met you. He's not like Tyson. Kyle really loves you, and you still love him."

"If he loved me, then he wouldn't have let Sara kiss him."

"But you still love him."

She sat there for a while, trying to come up with something against this last thought, but nothing came. She sat there until it was near dark.

"Miss Emma Lee, here's some grub for ya," Pintel said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks, I'll be right out."

"I brought ya some."

"Bring it in then."

The door creaked open and Pintel walked in with some indefinable food.

"Thanks."

"If ya don't mind me askin', why are ya so hard on on young Kyle? He is always trying tonot cry, he isn't always successful." When Emma Lee didn't reply, he slowly left.

Her mind started to agrue with her again, "I told you he still loves you."

"But he hurt me first, he need to pay before I take him back."

"Now listen to yourself, you sound just like a first grader. Now knock it off and take him back."

"But what if it happens again?"

"It won't happen again. He can't chance doing it again, so he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves you. You heard Pintel yourself, he's miserable without you. Just take him back, he'll make it up to you. I know it."

"OK. I will in the morning."

"No, You'll go now."

"But I'm hungry."

"Ya right, and if you were really hungry, the food will still be here waiting for you when you came back. Now go!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Tell me if you think things should have went differently. I no this chapter is a little shorter than some of my other ones, but I hope you enjoy this one.

Kyle was sitting on a cot that he was given, trying to be tough and not cry. He staring at the food was brought to him, and pushed it aside.

"Kyle?" Emma Lee whispered.

"Emma Lee, I didn't hear you come." Kyle said standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." Kyle stood there, listening. "It took a lot of thinking but…" Emma Lee paused, took a shaky breath, and continued, "but I love you and nothing can stop that. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kyle came running over to her, grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and spun her around before he set her down so he could kiss her. When he finally let her breath, she said, "I never did congratulate you."

"This is good enough for me," and he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you, will you please forgive me?"

"How can I stay mad at you?" and he kissed her again.

When the kiss finally ended, she said, "It's kind of scary down here. I can't stand the thought of you sleeping down here."

"It's not that bad."

"I guess I'm more afraid of someone coming into my room without permission. You wouldn't mind moving to my room would you?"

"Oh?" he teased.

"No funny business. Just think of it as my way of apologizing to you, and me being of need of your protection."

"I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore. Besides, who doesn't want to go back in time on their prom night?"

"Well, I could do without it." Emma Lee looked down at her trousers that hung loosely around her waist. "These trousers are too big for me and its bugging me."

"Is there enough room for me in there?"

"Kyle!" Emma Lee said as her face turned bright red.

"Ok baby, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks hun," Emma Lee said as she stood up on her toes to kiss him.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her and led her towards deck.

"Land ho!" someone shouted. Immediately, the deck became busy. Emma Lee looked around Jack Sparrow was standing at the wheel, looking at his compass. She was so excited to be close to land. It looked to be only two miles away.

"You know what that means?" Emma Lee said happily.

"Yah, solid ground," Kyle replied.

"Well no duh, but we're that much closer on getting home!"

"I wonder if we'll remember all of this."

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached land, Jack took half the crew, Kyle and Emma Lee, on shore. The island was covered in dead trees, the kind you would find in a horror movie. "The fountain of youth is here?" Emma Lee asked.

"If it wasn't scary, everyone would know it's here," Jack explained.

"Boo!" Kyle shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Emma Lee screamed as loud as she could. She whipped around about to slap him, he caught her hand before she could. Everyone else tried not to let Emma Lee know that they were laughing at her, but they failed. "Kyle, don't do that again!"

"Come on, that was funny." When he saw that Emma Lee was still breathing hard, he said, "Ok, I won't do it again today, I promise," and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well when you to are done, let's get going," Jack said. Not waiting for anything, he headed into the trees. Kyle released Emma Lee and she grabbed his hand for comfort, and so he can't scare her again. After a short walk, they came to a deep, fast moving river.

"How are we suppose to get across?" Emma Lee asked.

"There is a log right there where we can cross," Kyle said.

"Well ya sound like a bright lassy, why don't ya cross first?" Jack asked.

"Well maybe I will," Kyle said. He never was able to back down from a challenge.

And Emma Lee knew no matter what she said, he would want to go for it, "Be careful honey."

"I will," Kyle said as he gave her a quick kiss for luck. He slowly made his way out onto the log. Slowly, he inched his way across the slippery log. In what felt like hours, he finally made it across. When Emma Lee realized he was safe, she shrieked with joy. The sudden noise had scared up some nearby birds and Emma Lee screamed and jumped away from them. When she jumped, she jumped right into Jack on accident. He was basically forced to catch her.

"A little jumpy?" Jack teased.

"You ok?" Kyle asked from across the river.

"Yah," Emma Lee hollered back.

"Well, ya might as well come on back lassy cause the ship is on this side." Jack hollered.

"But we got to get to the Fountain of Youth Jack," Kyle shouted.

"This is it."

"This?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh now you tell me, after I go across the river. When where you going to tell me?"

"Ya two seemed so sure of yaselves that I let ya go," Jack answered as if Kyle was an idiot. Kyle slowly made his way back across the river.

"So where is this coin necklace?" Kyle asked. Jack didn't respond, he was walking from tree to tree, knocking on them.

"Jack, where's the coin?" Kyle repeated. When Jack found a tree he was pleased with, he started to climb it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Emma Lee asked.

Jack had wondered out onto a pitiful looking branch. Suddenly, he jumped into the river.

"Jack!" everyone shouted. Kyle wasted no time and jumped in for Jack.

"Kyle!" Emma Lee screamed. She ran for him, but Gibbs stopped her. "Kyle!" Emma Lee screamed again. She started at the water, too afraid to blink. Then two little boys came running out of the water. They couldn't have been over two years old. Emma Lee recognized Kyle by his deep blue eyes. Jack had the coin necklace on around his neck. "It turned them into toddlers," Emma Lee stated the obvious.

"Emma, look. Shiny." Jack said holding up the necklace.

"Boy I hope that's what we need," Gibbs said. "Its getting dark, lets head back to the ship."

Kyle ran up to Emma Lee and acted as if he wanted to be picked up. Emma Lee stooped down and picked him up. He rested his head on her shoulder and fell asleep immediately. Jack must have become jealous of Kyle being carried and ran to her and begged to be picked up. Carefully, she leaned over and picked him up. He snuggled up to Emma Lee and fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the ship, Emma Lee was exhausted. She took Jack and Kyle to her room and laid them down on her bed by the wall so they won't roll off. She then laid down beside them so they can't roll off the bed. Kyle rolled over and snuggled up to her. Emma Lee kissed him on top of his head and fell asleep.

When she woke, she was snuggled up next to the Kyle that took her to prom. "Kyle, your back!" Kyle looked at himself and smiled.

"I guess it wears off," Kyle said. They both turned to see if Jack changed back yet, but he was still a toddler. "I guess it affects people differently."

"He was also in there longer."

As if he knew they were talking about him, he woke up. "I'm hungry Emma."

"I'll go get you something Jack. Kyle, can you watch Jack for me?"

"You can stay here. I'll get us all something to eat." Kyle gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then left.

"Chess! Chess!" Jack shouted as he held up the coin. "Shiny."

"Yes, shiny." Emma Lee agreed. "Can I see?" Jack handed her the coin. Emma Lee was fascinated by the open rose on one side. When she flipped it over, it had her name on it. Emma Lee was so freaked out that she dropped it. Jack immediately ran to pick it up.

"No more ouchies," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Emma Lee asked.

"No more ouchies," Jack repeated. At that moment, Kyle walked in with some unrecognizable food.

"Kyle, look at this," Emma Lee said as she tried to get the coin necklace back from Jack, but he wouldn't let go of it. "Jacky, will you please give Emmy shiny?"

"No!" Jack shouted.

"Please, Jack," Emma Lee begged.

"No!" Jack repeated.

"What about it Emma Lee?" Kyle asked.

"It has my name on it."

"That's weird. Is it spelled the same?"

"Yah. I'm really starting to freak out with all of this. First, I go back who knows how many years, then I learn that I'm a descendant of a pirate, now I find my name on a coin that was made hundreds of years before I was born."

"I don't know. I guess Jack would be the only one to know what is going on, and it doesn't look like he's talking much."

"Do you think Gibbs will know?"

"It's worth a try."

"Come on Jack, let's go find Gibbs."

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted as he ran for the door. Kyle opened the door and Jack ran to find Gibbs.

"Kyle, keep up with him. We can't let him get hurt, he's the only one we know for sure who knows what to do." Both Emma Lee and Kyle ran after little Jack.

"Jack, wait up! Jack! Where did you go?" Emma Lee shouted when they lost sight of him.

"Jack!" Kyle shouted as they both started to walk.

"Boo!" Jack shouted as he jumped out from around the corner.

Emma Lee screamed and jumped. As she was landing, the ship rocked and she lost her balance. Kyle tried to catch her, but all he could get a hold of was her shirt. When she fell to the floor, only half of her shirt came with her. Jack was rolling on the floor, squealing with laughter.

"Emma Lee, you ok?" Kyle asked. Kyle couldn't help but stare at her white bra. Instantly, Emma Lee tried to cover herself, but too much of her shirt was gone. She was bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, just please give me the other half of my shirt."

"What if I don't?" he teased.

"Kyle!"

"Ok," Kyle gave the cloth back, "Nice view though."

"Kyle!" Emma Lee turned even redder. She tried to cover up as much as possible, but she could only cover the front half. "Can you watch Jack while I go find something else to wear?"

"Ok. I'm not sure if there is another shirt on board though. Here, wear mine." Kyle unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. Emma Lee took in all the muscles he got from the farm and football.

"Thanks," Emma Lee said as she reached for his shirt. He teased her by holding the shirt behind his back. "Kyle, please."

"I'm holding it for ransom. I get a kiss and you get the shirt." Emma Lee reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Eww," Jack said. Emma Lee forgot that he was there was turned, embarrassed. She saw that a few crew members were coming down the hall. She felt herself turning red and put her hands up over her cheeks, forgetting that she was covering herself. Kyle realized this, turned her toward him, and gave her a hug to help her up. He took his shirt and covered her back. The pirates were too drunk for anybody to expect them to obey a request, so Kyle started to lead her to her room.

"We can't leave Jack here," Emma Lee said.

"He'll be fine. We're on a ship so he can't go far and everyone will keep an eye on him."

"You sure?"

"Everyone knows that is Jack, they don't want Jack mad at them for when he gets back to himself."

"I guess."

Kyle led her around the corner and stopped. "It will be easier if you just wrapped my shirt around you." He took the shirt and wrapped it around her. Emma Lee smiled because she could smell the scent of Kyle all around her.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I can smell you on the shirt," Emma Lee replied shyly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I see I'm getting readers as I put up more chapters. If you are one of these people, don't be afraid to send a review on any previous or upcoming chapter. Who knows, one of your reviews might spark another story form me.

Kyle led Emma Lee to her room so she could change out of what was left of her shirt. He came inside the room with her. "Can you please leave while I change?"

"Awwe, come on, you get to see me without my shirt," Kyle teased.

"Kyle!" Emma Lee said blushing as she turned away so she wouldn't be staring at his chest. Kyle stood in front of the door as he stared at it. Emma Lee changed shirts as fast a possible, "Damn."

"What?"

"The top button came off."

Kyle turned around and looked at Emma Lee, "Looks fine to me. You've always been able to make anything look great." Emma Lee slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"And you've always looked great with no shirt," Emma Lee teased.

"For what I saw, you do to," Kyle grinned. Emma Lee playfully slapped him. "How could I be so lucky to have a beautiful, smart, and not full of herself kind of girl like you?" Emma Lee was so flattered that all she could do was give him a big hug. Kyle kissed her on top of her head.

"How can I be so lucky to have the greatest guy that ever walked the earth?" Emma Lee asked as she looked up at him. Kyle leaned down and kissed her long and hard.

When the kiss ended, Emma Lee said breathlessly, "We need to talk to Gibbs about getting us back home."

"Why must you spoil a moment like this?" Kyle joked. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, let's go find Gibbs."

*****

When they found Gibbs on deck, Kyle asked, "What do we do now?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well, what do we do till Jack gets back to normal?" Kyle asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment and replied, "You could try asking Will."

"Ok, how do we do that?" Kyle asked.

"Well ya holler for him, and he'll come if he wants ta lassy."

Kyle turned towards the ocean and shouted. "Will! Will Turner!"

After a pause, Gibbs said, "I guess he's busy. Running the Flying Dutchman is a big job."

"Now what?" Kyle asked.

"We wait," Gibbs said.

"Wait a minute! What about the compass? Maybe it could help us," Emma Lee said.

"It will only work if that's your heart's desires." Gibbs replied.

"Where's the compass?" Emma Lee asked.

"Try Jack's room," Gibbs replied.

Kyle and Emma Lee headed for Jack's room. When they got there, Jack was standing outside the door. "Jack," Emma Lee said as she got down to his level, "Do you remember where the compass is?"

Jack pointed at his room. Emma Lee opened the door and walked in. Sure enough, the compass was on his desk. Kyle grabbed it and opened it up. Emma Lee watched the arrow spin round and round and then focus on her. "This thing really works," Kyle said smiling.

"Let me try," Emma Lee said as she took the compass from him. The arrow spun round and round before it focused in on Kyle.

"Great minds think alike," Kyle said.

"But this reads your heart."

"Great hearts think alike," Kyle said before he kissed her.

"But this doesn't help us any though," Emma Lee said.

"Me! Me!" Jack shouted as he reached for the compass. Emma Lee cautiously gave it to Jack. The arrow spun round and round, and then stopped, pointing to the bed.

"You tired Jack?" Emma Lee asked.

Jack nodded.

"Come on," Emma Lee led him to the bed. "Get in." Jack hopped into bed. Emma Lee tucked him in and wished him to have a good nap. Emma Lee turned around and looked at the still shirtless Kyle. Kyle had a smirk on his face. "What? Emma Lee giggled.

"You lost another button."

Emma Lee looked down at the baggy shirt and sure enough, the top two buttons were gone. "Dams, if this keeps up, I'll have no more buttons." Where the second button was just happen to be right at her bra. "I guess I'll have to where my prom dress again."

"How many times are you going to change?" Kyle teased.

"I'm going to go change," Emma Lee said as she walked toward the door. Kyle ran up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

He murmured in her ear, "I can't wait for us to get back home."

"Me neither. I really want to take a shower and eat a tasty meal."

"I want to get back so we can get married."

"What?" Emma Lee asked as she turned around.

Kyle took a step back and pulled out a small box out of his pants pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Emma Lee, I was going to do this at prom, but other things came up. Emma Lee, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine life without you. This experience has shown me how much I care about you. No words can describe the feelings I have for you, but I want the whole world to know that I love you. Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma Lee had tears streaming down her face and she was so lost for words that all she could do was nod. Kyle jumped up and hugged her around the waist, lifted her up, spun her around, and set her back down so he could kiss her. He kissed her again and again. He stopped long enough to put the ring on her finger.

"I'm so happy," he said between kisses, "I got to tell someone or I just might burst." He started to run for the door but turned around and picked her up like a husband does before he takes his new wife into their home. "I can't leave my fiancé behind," and he carried her out of the room to tell everyone on board the good news. "Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, everyone, we're getting married!" Kyle shouted.

"Kyle, calm down. I'm excited too, but calm down before you hurt yourself." Emma Lee said.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"While you're carrying me, could you carry me to my room so I can change?"

"I guess," Kyle said with mock tiredness. He carried her to her room and set her down. He gave her a kiss before he let her go. Emma Lee walked inside and shut the door. She looked down at her ring. It was a simple, one diamond on a gold band, but it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

She undressed and went to put on her prom dress. She slipped it on, but the zipper was stuck down but her butt.

"Kyle," Emma Lee said, "can you please some in here and help me?"

"What's up?" Kyle asked as he walked in.

"My zipper is stuck, can you help me?"

"Sure," he came up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, underneath her dress.

"Kyle, that tickles," Emma Lee giggled.

"Oh really?" he said as he tickled her more.

"Kyle, stop!" Emma Lee said between giggles as she tried to squirm away. After a few minutes of him tickling her, he finally stopped.

"Let's have another go at that zipper," Kyle said. After a few attempts, it finally moved.

"Thanks," Emma Lee said, "You can have your shirt back if you want it." She held it up so he could it, but when he reached for it, she put it behind her back, "but I'm holding it for ransom. I get a kiss and you get the shirt," Emma Lee repeated what he said earlier when her had part of her shirt. Kyle playfully came up to her, threatening to tickle her some more. Emma Lee playfully backed up until she backed up into the wall. Kyle saw his advantage and pinned her up against the wall. He grabbed her by the head and held her head steady as he kissed her.

When he stopped, he said, "I don't know what I would have done if you would have said no," and then kissed her again. Just then, a huge wave rocked the ship and both of them fell to the floor with Emma Lee on top. "I like this idea," Kyle teased before he kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When Emma Lee got the chance, she asked, "What happened?"

"I didn't think I kissed that well," Kyle teased.

"Well yah, but I'm talking about the wave. We're by shore, you'd think the waves wouldn't be that big."

"Do you think it was Will?"

"I hope so, I wanna go home. Let's go check it out." Emma Lee said as she tried to get up.

Kyle tightly wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't get up, "Now?" he said gloomily.

"The sooner we get back, the sooner we can tell everyone about our engagement."

"I guess," Kyle said, but before he let her go, he stole another kiss. As they were getting up, Kyle joked, "Just when things start to get interesting between us, something has to pop up."

"Just another reason to get back," Emma Lee handed Kyle his shirt back. They both headed for the door and onto the deck. Once Kyle got his shirt on, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. When they got on deck, they saw the Flying Dutchman sitting on the water close by. "It's Will!" Emma Lee shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

They were just about to swing across to the Flying Dutchman to talk to Will when Kyle said, "I'll go first so I can catch you on the other side." Kyle grabbed a hold of the rope and swung across, and then swung the rope back to Emma Lee.

Emma Lee caught it and stood up on the side of the ship and hesitated. Unknowingly, little Jack came up behind her until she had heard him giggle, "Jack, no!" Emma Lee shouted as Jack pushed her. Emma Lee screamed as she swung across. When she reached the other side, Kyle caught her and she let go. With her momentum, they both fell down.

Kyle whispered in her ear, "Like I said earlier, just when things get interesting…"

"Sorry," Emma Lee whispered back as she tried to get up.

"So you two are the ones who need my help," Will said.

"Yes, we need help getting to the Dead Man's Chest. Can you please help us?" Emma Lee asked.

"Why can't Jack help you?"

"He jumped into the Fountain of Youth."

"Ah, so how old is he now?"

"Two."

"So can you help us?" Kyle asked.

"Did you try his compass?"

"Yah, but we wanted each other more than the Dead Man's Chess," Emma Lee said as she hugged Kyle.

"That would be a problem. Well, I can't lead you there, but I can make sure you stay on course."

"Why can't you lead us there?"

"I'm busy."

"Well then, which way do we go?"

Will pointed to his left, "I'll come and see how you guys are doing everyday. I got to go."

Emma Lee and Kyle headed for the rope they swung across on. Kyle was going to swing across first again to catch Emma Lee, so he grabbed the rope first. He started to swing across and when he was about across, the rope snapped.

"Kyle !" Emma Lee screamed as she watched him hit the side of the ship and fall into the water. "Kyle!" she screamed again before she jumped in after him. When she reached the surface she shouted, "Kyle!" again. She frantically looked around for him. She saw him floating close by. "Kyle!" she shouted as she swam to him and lifted his head above the water. "Kyle, wake up!" she said as she lightly patted his check to wake him up. He didn't respond. "Oh God Kyle, wake up, please." She started to take him to shore and help him there. After some struggle she finally got him to shore. She saw that he was breathing, "Oh thank God," Emma Lee said with a sigh of relief. Kyle head was bleeding some so Emma Lee ripped off some of the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around his head.

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked from beside her.

"Where were you when I was trying to get him to shore?"

"Can't swim."

"Why didn't you help when I got him to shallow water?"

"Takes time to get to ground without breaking a leg. So, how's he doing?"

"He's bleeding, can you please help me get him back on the ship?"

*****

After some struggle, Kyle was back in Emma Lee's room. He was set on the bed and was covered with a blanket. She had a bowl of water and was carefully cleaning his head wound. After she got it clean, she bandaged him up again. She was just about to go dump the water out when Kyle started to stir, "Kyle?" Emma Lee said as she hurried to his side. Slowly, Kyle opened his eyes. Even though she was still dripping wet, she gave him a big hug. "Kyle! Oh thank God you're awake!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma Lee, what going on?"

"You hit the ship and fell into the water."

"You're all wet."

"I jumped in after you."

"I'm cold."

"I'll get you another blanket."

"Don't, can you please keep me warm?"

Emma Lee crawled under the blanket with him.

"So were you the one who took my cloths off?" Kyle asked.

"They needed to dry and I didn't want you to get cold. Besides, it was only down to your underwear."

"Why'd you stop?" Kyle joked.

"I think your just fine." Emma Lee shot back.

"My head still hurts, thanks for asking."

Instead of answering, she gave him a kiss. Kyle wrapped his arms around her. He started to kiss her harder. He wrapped his arms around her more and re adjusted himself. When he readjusted himself, he accidently hit his head on the wall. Kyle groaned at the pain.

"You ok?'

"Yah," he said before he started to kiss her again.

Emma Lee broke the kiss to say, "Let me look at it."

"I'm fine."

"You had hit the ship awfully hard," Emma Lee said as she sat up to look at it. She carefully peeled away at the band aid. "Looks ok to me. I got to get out of my wet cloths."

"Well go ahead and strip down if you want."

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you? I'm going to take the spare blanket and cover myself with it." She headed to the corner and grabbed the spare blanket. She managed to keep her back to Kyle, with the blanket over her back and stripped down to her underwear. She wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. She spread her dress by Kyle's cloths at the end of the bed.

"You gonna help me stay warm again?"

Emma Lee laid down on top of the blanket beside Kyle. There was a knock on at the door. "Come in," Emma Lee said after she was sure she was covered well.

"Just checkin on young Kyle 'ere" Gibbs said as he walked in with some food.

"I'm fine," Kyle said.

"Brought ya two some food," Gibbs said a little shy when he realized Emma Lee was only covered with a blanket.

"Thanks," Kyle said as he reached for the food.

"I better go check out on deck and make sure we're heading in the right direction then," Gibbs said as he made a hasty retreat.

Emma Lee grabbed her food and started to eat as Kyle did the same.

Jack came running into the room, "Emmy!"

"Jacky!" Emma Lee replied. Jack came running with outstretched arms and gave her a hug.

"You're wet," Jack said.

"I no."

"I'm hungry."

Emma Lee let him eat some of her food. She sat him on her lap. As Jack was eating, he started to grow. He grew and grew until he was his normal size. "Jack, your back!" Emma Lee said as she gave him a hug.

"Now why can't I get a hug like that?" Kyle teased.

Emma Lee let Jack go, "Ok, you weigh more than you did I minute ago, can you please get off?"

Jack didn't move right away.

"Get off my fiancé," Kyle demanded.

Jack slowly moved off the bed. It was plain to see that Jack was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jack, you're going to take us to the Dead Man's Chest, aren't you?" Emma Lee reminded him.

"Oh, yes!" Jack said as he tried to cover up the fact that he did forget. "I, uh, better make sure my ship is on coarse," he said as he walked out of the room.

"So why won't you join me under the blanket?" Kyle asked shyly.

After a second, Emma Lee said, "I never told you about Tyson."


	12. Chapter 12

"He was before I met you." Emma Lee took in a shaky breath. "He swept me off of my feet and then he made his move. He caught me at a weak moment, and when we came close to… you know, I chickened out. That was when he showed his true side. He started to call me manes and he left. That's why it was so hard for me to take you back. I was afraid you might be like him, but then I realized how much you love me and how much I love you." Tears were running down her face, "Since that night, I told myself that I would wait until after I was married."

"Emma Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't know," he sat up and gave her a hug. "Just remember, he is history now and I would never, ever do that to you. If I ever see him, I'm going to kick his ass and let him know how much he hurt you!"

"Kyle, please don't. I don't want to stir up that part of my life."

"Ok honey, I won't," he said as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry if I said anything that made you upset. I feel so stupid for not seeing this earlier."

"Kyle, don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have done. This happened before I met you."

"I know, I just feel so stupid for not seeing something was wrong."

After sometime of hugging each other, Emma Lee was able to dry her tears.

"I know this might be bad timing, but do you think we could get married now?" Kyle asked.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"But there is no pastor here to perform the wedding."

"Jack's the captain, he could."

"But what about when we get back?"

"Then we can have a traditional wedding."

Emma Lee thought for a second and then said, "Yes."

Kyle hugged her tight and kissed her long and hard. "Let's go find Jack now," Kyle said as he stood up rapidly. "Whoa," he said as he gripped his head, "stood up too fast."

Emma Lee jumped up to his side, "You ok?" Emma Lee grabbed his arm to steady him.

After a second, he said, "Yah I'm fine." He looked at her, smiled, and said, "Did you forget something?"

Emma Lee looked down and realized that in her rush, she forgot to hold onto her blanket. Before she could go grab it off of the bed, Kyle wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get it. "You don't have to cover for me. I love just the same. Besides, I'm here just in my boxers."

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him under his arms that are holding her. Kyle smiled his big charming smile because he knew that Emma Lee was overcoming her past and putting more trust in him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her head. They stood there, just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm getting cold," Emma Lee said.

Kyle reached for a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around her and then grabbed the other blanket and wrapped it around himself before he wrapped his covered arms around her.

"So when are we going to find Jack?" Kyle asked.

"When our cloths are dry."

Kyle went to go see it they were. Emma Lee walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. She reached inside of his blanket and started to tickle him. "Hey now," Kyle chuckled, "no fair."

"You did the same thing to me so ha," Emma Lee shot back.

Kyle reached behind and started to tickle her back. Emma Lee shrieked with laughter and she backed up. Neither one of them were trying to keep their blanket on because they were just having fun. Kyle turned around and continued to tickle her. Emma Lee continued to back up until she felt the bed against her legs. Kyle continued to tickle her and she fell onto the bed. Kyle quickly laid down on top of her, and started to kiss her. Emma Lee kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. "I think I'm ready now." Emma Lee said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kyle had a big grin on his face and he kissed her again. When he stopped the kiss, he said, "How bout we wait until we are married? We can have Jack marry us, and then we can start our honeymoon."

"You sure that's what you want?"

"Yah, it's the right thing to do and that's what you promised yourself. I'm not going to be the reason why you break a promise to yourself, but we should go find Jack soon though," Kyle said before he gave a kiss and then stood up.


	13. Chapter 13

After Kyle and Emma Lee's cloths were dried, and put on, they headed to find Jack with their arms linked.

"I'm glad that you decided to find Jack first. Thanks for it," Emma Lee said.

"Now, I wouldn't say that. I still want to find Jack ASAP. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait," Kyle replied as he kissed her by her ear.

"Oh really," Emma Lee said as she slowed her pace to match a snails pace. Since they were walking with their arms linked, Kyle was forced to slow his pace too.

"Now that's just mean," he said.

"What do you mean?" Emma Lee said as she put an innocent look on her face.

"Well then," Kyle said as he picked her up like he did the last time he carried her.

"In a hurry are you?"

"You wouldn't believe how much."

Emma Lee gave him a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why must you keep tempting me?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"Can't help it," Emma Lee said as she teased him some more by kissing his neck.

"You might want to stop that before I make love to you right here right now."

"I guess," Emma Lee said with mock disappointment.

By this time, they were up on deck. "Jack!" Kyle shouted.

"Who wants ta know?" Jack shouted from behind his wheel.

"Jack, since you're the captain of this ship, will you marry us?"

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

Just then, there was a loud crash.

"Jack, we're under attack!" Gibbs shouted.

"Ah Mr. Gibbs, it's not one to worry about. Only idiots attack the Pearl."

More cannons were fired upon the ship when Gibbs said again, "Jack, we're under attack."

"Really Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said mockingly, "just stay the course."

Just then, a cannon ball landed in the water right next to the ship and the splash got Jack wet. "Fire the cannons Mr. Gibbs," Jack ordered.

"Kyle, what do we do?" Emma Lee said frantically.

"Well, it would be wise not to look so, umm…" Jack said as he gestured the fact that she was a woman, "a woman." he mumbled.

"Why that's outrageous. Why would…" Emma Lee cut herself off when she realized what they meant.

"Emma Lee, I think he's right," Kyle said soothingly to Emma Lee, "how bout you go hide in your room."

"And leave you hear, no."

"Emma Lee, I don't want them to take you. Will you at least change."

"But I don't have anything else to wear."

"There's some in my room ya can wear for now," Jack said.

"Let's go, thanks Jack," Kyle said as he led Emma Lee to Jack's room. "I'll make sure no one comes in."

"How are you going to do that? You have no weapon." Emma Lee asked.

"Ragetti, I need a sword," Kyle said.

"Here," Ragetti gave Kyle a sword.

Kyle grabbed the sword with his right hand & Emma Lee's hand with his left hand and led Emma Lee to Jack's room. When they got there, Kyle opened the door and practically shoved Emma Lee into the room, "Change fast, I don't know how long it will be before they bored."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter out. I've been really busy and when I did have time to type it up, I had other things on my mind. Big apologies to all my fans.

Emma Lee just opened the door to leave jack's room after she changed. She tried her hardest to look like a guy, her it was still obvious that she was a girl. "I need something to hide my hair," Emma Lee said to Kyle.

"Did you look in Jack's room?"

"Yah, I found a sword," she said as she showed him the sword. "Some on, I know there's a hat in my room, come on."

They ran to her room and found the hat; she tucked her hair up in the hat. When the headed to the door when they heard metal clanging on metal.

"Kyle, I'm scared. I don't wanna loose you."

"Emma Lee, calm down. Everything will be alright. Just act confident and hold your sword up in front of you and you'll be fine."

Emma Lee nodded and after a second, stood up on her toes and gave him what she hoped wouldn't be their last kiss.

"Try not to act like a girl. I don't want them to take you."

They could hear someone coming down the hall so they both stood ready to fight. Around the corner cam three pirates, they grinned when they saw there was only two of them. They came running toward them, shouting. Their swords clanged when they hit. Emma Lee tried to block every jab that was made toward her, but she didn't try to strike back. Both of them fought them off as much as possible. Emma Lee kept trying to fight the same guy off when he lunged at her. She jumped off to the side and made her hat fall off, but his sword caught her shirt and ripped it completely up the side, revealing her breasts.

"There she is, grab her," one of the pirates shouted. One of them kept fight Kyle off while the other two grabbed a holed of Emma Lee.

"NO!" Emma Lee screamed.

"Emma Lee!" Kyle shouted.

Emma Lee kept on kicking and screaming and Kyle tried to get to her, but the pirates kept fighting him off. Emma Lee's screams went quiet when one of the pirates knocked her out with the butt of his sword.

When Kyle saw what happened, he shouted, "You son of a bitch! I'll k…" Kyle was cut short as the butt end of the pirates sword knocked him out. One of the pirates threw Emma Lee over his shoulder and headed back to his ship. The other two stood as guard, protecting him and his cargo. When they got up on deck, everyone on their side went to protect him as well.

"They got Emma Lee!" Someone shouted.

By that time, her carrier had her to the side of the ship. He grabbed a rope and swung across with Emma Lee still of his shoulder and the rest of the crew followed him across.

About that time, Kyle ran up on deck, "Where is she? Where's Emma Lee?"

"They took her to their ship," Gibbs said as he pointed to the retreating ship.

"No! We have to after them. We have to get her back."

"Can't, they ripped our sails. We have to mend them first."

"Well let's get it repaired," Kyle said as he tried to holed back his tears. "Why would they want Emma Lee?"

"So they can unlock the Forbidden Treasure," Jack said from behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

A:N/ I've changed this part a little from what I had originally had planned. I'm changing parts as I go so sorry if it doesn't make sense. If you are confused, just ask me, I'll try to clear things up for you.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"She's one of the few who can unlock the treasure. They didn't get the necklace did they?" Jack said.

"I don't know. They knocked me out."

Jack ran towards Emma Lee's room.

"Jack, where you after the treasure? Why do they need the necklace? Why Emma Lee? JACK!" By this time Jack had found the necklace. "Ok, now that you have it, start talking."

Her blood is the blood of ol' Black Jack. HE had robbed a great deal of ships and had millions in treasure. He was afraid of his men turning on him, so he put a curse on it. Anyone that moves the gold that wasn't himself, they would drop dead where they stood. The only way to reverse the curse was to pour his children's children's blood on the coin from the fountain of youth, but the child must be a young lady. But he had a son, and his son had a son. He gave his son the necklace that he was wearing to be passed down to his heir."

"So you were trying to get the treasure."

"What did you expect, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How did they know she was here?"

Jack started to act like a trapped animal, "That's not important," Jack said quickly.

"Jack, what did you do?"

Gibbs said, "He blabbed all over Tortuga bout his master plan."

"Did not," Jack said defensively.

"Did too."

"Did not. I only told some lovely ladies, I can't help it if other people heard me." Jack turned to talk to Kyle, "Well good news for you lad, they have to come back here to get the necklace."

"How long do you think that will be?"

The sooner they learn, the sooner they will come"

Emma Lee was woke up by a splash of water on her face. She stood up as fast as she could. She looked around so she could figure out where she was.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'll ask the questions," the captain of the ship said. He was a big, filthy guy with a parrot on his shoulder. "Do you have the coin? Are you sure your Emma Lee?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"So you are her. Do you have the coin?"

"It's back on the ship. I need it to get back home."

"Why the hell didn't you guys grab it while you were there?" the captain shouted at his crew. "Let's attack again before they can repair their ship and they won't expect another attack yet."

"What do we do with her?"

"Put her in the cage down below."

Emma Lee was grabbed by the pirate that carried her on the ship. Emma Lee struggled to get free, but it wasn't much good after he threw her across his shoulder. She continued to kick him, but it didn't seem to slow him down. He took her down below and set her in the cage. She slapped him across the face and immediately regretted it. He slapped her across the face and she was knocked unconscious on the floor of the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

A:N/ Thanks everyone for your thoughts, and a reminder to any new readers: You can send in a review on 'old' chapters.

Kyle was just finishing on mending the last mast when he heard gun fire. "Jack! They're back! We need to get Emma Lee. Come on, we need some people to swing across with me to get her."

"We need everyone here. You do what you want, but you're on your own," Jack replied.

"Fine."

When the ship got closer, Kyle took a rope that was attached to the ship and used it to drop himself into the water and so they could get back onto the ship. He then swam to the other ship and started to climb up the side of the ship.

When the cannons started to fire, Emma Lee knew that they were firing at the Pearl. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Kyle? Is that you?"

Just then, the pirate that kidnapped her came around the corner, "I'm watching you just in case your pals over there get any smart ideas," and he sat down on a crate watching her.

Kyle had snuck on board. He was quietly making his way around. He was heading down a hall when he heard Emma Lee's voice. He ducked behind a barrel when he someone coming. He recognized him as the pirate that took Emma Lee. He followed behind him and was lead to a storage room. He immediately hid behind creates before he was spotted.

"I'm watching you just in case your pals over there get any smart ideas," the pirate said as he sat down next to Kyle, but was watching Emma Lee. Kyle could tell that Emma Lee was in the room, but couldn't see her. Kyle quietly took off his shirt and stood up gagged the pirate.

"Kyle!" Emma Lee shouted with joy, but instantly quieted herself.

The pirate tried to fight Kyle, but Kyle took out his sword and held it to the pirate's neck. He then grabbed the pistol that the pirate had in his hand and gave it to Emma Lee. Emma Lee pointed the pistol at his head as Kyle took a rope and started to tie up the pirate.

Kyle took the keys and started to unlock the door, "Are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"I'm so glad to see you again Kyle."

Kyle opened the door and Emma Lee rushed into his arms. They kissed with such passion that they knew that they were mint for each other. Then they heard the pirates coming back onto the ship. "What do we do now?" Emma Lee asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get off the ship."

They started to head down the hall, but saw other pirates coming down the hall. Emma Lee and Kyle turned around and ran for the windows and jumped out of them. They splashed into the water, but Emma Lee was being sucked under by the waves made by the ships. Kyle started to swim towards her but couldn't reach her. The world started to turn black to Emma Lee, and Emma Lee couldn't fight it much more.

When Emma Lee woke up, she was lying in a modern day hospital bed. Kyle was sitting in the chair beside her with his head in his hands. "Kyle?" Emma Lee whispered.

Kyle jerked his head up and looked at her, "Emma Lee," he said with a sigh of relief. "You're awake," he said as he carefully hugged her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been unconscious for the past week. When you ran out of the school, you ran out into the street and was hit by a car. Lucky for you, the car was moving slowly. The doctors can't find anything broken or any brain damage. You managed to get a long cut on your side, but now that you're awake, everything should be fine."

"But, didn't you pick me up and take me to your truck and Jack stopped you and he took us to his world and…" Emma Lee stopped when she saw that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You must have been dreaming."

"But you talked about a football scholarship and that Sarah kissed you because she was happy for you?"

"Well, yah. I guess it is true that uncurious people can hear what is being said. So do you forgive me?"

"Yes," she said as she nodded.

Kyle had a big grin on his handsome face and gave her a big kiss and then sat on the edge of her bed.

Emma Lee thought to herself, "_Was it all a dream? But the cut I got from the fight, and the truth bout Kyle kissing her?" _Her thoughts were interrupted when a small box fell out of Kyle's pocket and onto Emma Lee's lap. "What's this?"

Kyle tried to take it back, but Emma Lee held it close to her chest. Emma Lee opened it when Kyle backed off and saw the ring of her dreams. Kyle saw his defeat and dropped down on one knee and said, "Emma Lee…"


End file.
